


Одиново семейство

by Garetta, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, OOC, Thor 3 Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garetta/pseuds/Garetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Не всё в порядке в Одиновском семействе, точнее всё в полном беспорядке.





	Одиново семейство

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: автору так накурилось от внезапной родственной санта-барбарной ситуаций фильма

Локи никогда особенно не задумывался, кто мог бы быть его настоящей матерью. Какая-нибудь слабая, но высокородная йотунша, которая оказалась неспособна породить достойного наследника для Лафея? Блудная асинья, решившая разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь интимной близостью с ледяным великаном и бросившая плод извращенной любви на попечение папаши? 

Не важно. У него была только одна мать — Фригг. Она его не отвергла, вырастила, научила всему, что умела сама, и вправду любила как родного сына, иногда Локи казалось, даже больше, чем Тора.

И вот, в его голове что-то щелкнуло, когда после смерти Всеотца пред ним с Тором во всей своей мрачности, горделивости и красе явилась Хела и самодовольно выдала: «На колени!» 

Если Тор просто пришёл в ярость от явления сестрички, то Локи испытывал глубочайший шок от посетившего его озарения. По идее, для неё он был никто, но... Как же всё сходилось и складывалось! 

После своего воцарения под личиной Одина Локи некоторое время потратил, копаясь в библиотеке, пытаясь разобраться, как надо управлять Асгардом и Девятью Мирами, но нашёл только, как правильно писать пьесы и воздвигать статуи. Среди хлама в библиотеке он также обнаружил подлинные летописи о прошлом Асгарда. Ради развлечения он пролистал их до момента своего рождения. Как он и ожидал, описания событий, происходивших до этого знаменательного момента, подверглись особо жесткой цензуре: в летописях было огромное множество несостыковок, а многие страницы были или утрачены, или не подлежали восстановлению. Он списывал это на желание Всеотца умолчать о его йотунском происхождении, но теперь было совершенно очевидно, что он ещё и убирал из истории Асгарда Хелу. 

Она жаждала власти, Всеотец внезапно захотел семьи. А что, если причиной был Локи? Это не могло быть случайным совпадением: его мерзкий характер, его магия, даже внешность. Локи ещё внимательней всмотрелся в лицо Хелы и уточнил:  
— Может, всё-таки попробуем договориться? Мама?

Тор, собиравшийся огреть сестренку молотом, после этих слов уронил Мьельнир себе на ногу, а Хела словно лимончик проглотила.

— Лафей! — Локи сложил бровки домиком, демонстрируя максимально умильное выражение лица. — Может, помнишь такого?

Лицо Хелы скривилось ещё сильнее:  
— Ещё бы не помнить, мы этих сраных йотунов победили, а Всеотец, чтобы унять мои амбиции, и заодно подтвердить мир между нашими мирами, взял и заключил между мной и Лафеем династический брак. Чтобы я, значит, родила наследника, сидела там у плиты, мороженое готовила, чай холодный, кусочки льда на кухне подметала. 

— Так был наследник-то? — решился включиться в разговор Тор. Сообразивший, что драки пока не будет, он радостно хлопнул Локи по плечу. — Племяшек мой, значит.

— Был, — подтвердила Хела, пристально всматриваясь в лицо самого Тора. — Блондин только, кажется.

Локи стремительно побледнел лицом.

— Впрочем, я плохо помню. Там тогда такой бардак был, мамка Лафея от радости помирает, он сам в соседнем помещении скалой придавленный, вы лежите, кричите, сиську просите. 

Локи протянул Тору мидгардские сигареты, выуженные откуда-то из воздуха. Братья задумчиво закурили, пуская дым в небо и любуясь прекрасными зелёными лугами Норвегии.

— Стоп! Но это же я, а не Тор, — полукровка! — дошло наконец до Локи.

Хела не сдавалась:  
— Я и говорю: вы лежите, кричите, сиську просите.

— У-у-у, теперь и не отмажешься, что ты приемный, — с искренней печалью в голосе произнёс Тор.

Локи с ним согласился:  
— Да, больше не поназывать тебя сводным... Слушай, тебе этот Доктор Странный кружки-самонаполняйки случайно не отдал с собой? 

Тор отрицательно покачал головой.

Локи вздохнул:  
— Она бы сейчас, ой как пригодилась. И что-то крепкое в ней.

Пока они болтали между собой, Хела пафосно расхаживала перед ними и толкала речи о своей крутости, всемогуществе, и как будет нагибать опять все Девять миров, так что пусть подчиняются, и будет у них всё хорошо.

— Мам, а ты такого муд... мужика, как Танос не знаешь, случаем? — невежливо перебил её Локи.

Хела хотела оскорбиться, но один раз всё-таки решила сыночка простить:  
— Ну, знаю, допустим. Вы ещё тогда только родились, лежали, кричали, сиську просили, явился мне такой, в любви признавался, обещал от мужа угнать, вместе со мной миры захватить и ими повелевать. Я уже расслабилась, чуть не согласилась, а он меня тут же замуж позвал! Моментально его послала нафиг с такими идиотскими предложениями. А он обещал ради меня собрать все Камни Бесконечности и захватить всё-всё на свете, и ждать, пока я не передумаю. А к чему вопрос был?

Локи посмотрел на неё чистым невинным взглядом ребенка, говорящего только правду и ничего кроме правды:  
— Я у него как-то на правах гостя в плену был, он меня голодом морил, плохо обращался и отправил захватить Мидгард, доверив один из Камней. Я его там в результате хитрого плана забыл, так что теперь он на меня зуб имеет.

— И я тут причем? — не поняла Хела.

— Да он меня когда в первый раз увидел, вспомнил про некую даму, на которую-де я похож. Поэтому он меня пообещал попытать только немножко и даже не убивать, как дань памяти о ней. Мол, у него новая любовь, какая-то другая богиня Смерть.

— Меня променял? Саму Хелу?!

— Да-да, именно так и сказал, нахель мне какая-то старуха с детьми нужна?

Если раньше личико Хелы было просто недобрым, то после этих слов оно приобрело особенно нехорошее выражение: так выглядит чья-то Смерть или глубоко оскорбленная женщина. Что в принципе, одно и то же. 

Она открыла портал и, бормоча под нос угрозы, отправилась на разборки с Таносом.

— У нас есть где-то пара дней, пока она его найдёт, пока побьёт, пока переспят, пока разберутся. Потом объединятся и пойдут бить нас, — быстро зачастил Локи.

Тор выглядел удивленным и каким-то довольным:  
— Брат. Ты только что обманул саму Смерть? 

Локи приосанился:  
— Да не впервой, если ты позабыл. И сейчас я только выиграл время, так что давай, связывайся со своими Мстителями-Отомстителями, когда грозит межмировая жопа с большой буквы Жо, надо объединяться. 

— У меня нет телефона, да и вороны Одина исчезли после его смерти, — взгрустнул Тор.

— Пошли в Мидгард троицу воинов как парламентеров, а лучше всего эвакуируй на землю всех асгардцев. Когда туда нагрянет Хела, кто-то должен будет положить череп Суртура в Вечный огонь. Великан разнесет всё к чертям собачьим, замочит эту суку и этого ублюдочного титана. Ой, простите, не сдержался в выражениях.

Тор и Локи молча взирали на полупрозрачную тень Одина, произнесшего эту проникновенную речь.

— Я стал призраком Силы. Прощайте, внучки!

Не успели Тор и Локи шагнуть вперед, чтобы дружно набить эту нематериальную морду, как Один исчез.

— Последуешь совету Всеотца? — уточнил Локи. 

— Придётся. Хорошо, что у меня остался молот, брошу череп в пламя и улечу, — подтвердил Тор.

— А я отправлюсь искать Леди Сиф, я в своё время поручил ей спрятать Эфир у Коллекционера, чтобы не держать два Камня Бесконечности рядом, но потом до меня дошли смутные слухи, что с его домом не всё в порядке. Сиф отправилась всё разузнать и исчезла, что-то мне из-за этого тревожно. Не пропал ли Камень?

— Хорошая идея, Локи. 

— Надеюсь, всё у нас получится, и мы не окажемся, в какой-нибудь Клоаке Дьявола, или я не встречу на пути Халка, например.

— Надеюсь, не потеряю свои волосы, а то мне было видение, что у меня и Кэпа Америки абсолютно идентичные прически.

— Тогда я стану звездой Лореаль! — прошептал про себя Локи.

— Что ты там бормочешь? — нахмурился Тор.

— Всего лишь заклинание на удачу, — выкрутился Локи.

— Так выпей Феликс Фелицис, я в курсе, что ты не падал полчаса через портал, а ползал по особняку Доктора Стрэнджа и наверняка стащил там что-то. Я тебя прикрыл, посбивал зонтиком всё, что мог, чтобы он не сразу пропажу обнаружил. Доктор процедил какое-то проклятие, но на меня не подействовало. 

— Что он сказал? — оживился Локи.

— «Второй Майкрофт, что б тебя!» — воспроизвел Тор.

— Это не проклятие, он надеялся повысить этим заклинанием твой IQ.

— Я тогда, признаться, немножечко испугался, но вроде всё нормально закончилось, — признался Тор. — И, да, что стоим? Пошли творить великое, для кого-то хорошее, для кого-то плохое.

— А для кого-то — как пойдет, — припечатал Локи.

Тор попросил открыть портал в Асгард, и братья вознеслись в небеса по Радужному мосту.

Пока всё было хорошо.


End file.
